


Your absence was felt in so many ways

by savvyliterate



Series: On Assignment [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - 1930s, F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-01
Updated: 2011-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-25 14:58:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savvyliterate/pseuds/savvyliterate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They'd been apart for eight months, and all that pent-up energy had to go somewhere. Epilogue to "On Assignment."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your absence was felt in so many ways

They nearly did it against the door of the darkroom, but practicality -- and a desire to keep both their jobs, a first on the Doctor's part -- got in the way.

River didn't remember what she wrote.

The Doctor really hoped he shot the right department store for the assignment. Granted, River had to remind him which one it was approximately three times. He was too busy admiring how she looked in her skirt.

But as soon as the editor waved them off, they managed to exit the building like professionals.

"I live in walking distance," she said when they reached the sidewalk. "Leave the car here."

"Her name's Idris," he said.

"You named your car?"

"Naming cars is cool!"

"You want to know what else is cool?" Her fingers slipped through his. "Walking faster."

His hand tightened over hers and they ran.

All bets were off once they flew in the door.

"I really hope this was the right place," he managed as he spun her against the door and his hands dove beneath her jacket.

"You silly old man," she laughed as he nibbled at her ear, her hand busy tugging the shirt from his trousers. "Of course it's the right place. Look around you."

He did, managing to clear the sexual haze from his brain long enough to see pictures everywhere. Color images, black and white. Landscapes, action shots and portraits. Every single bit a piece of his own work.

He spun back to her. "How did you ...?"

"Oh, my love. I had to put my skills to some good use, didn't I?" She unbuttoned his pants, slowly dragging the zipper down before allowing her palm to smooth over the arousal still contained by his underwear. "Donna from personnel where we met helped."

"I love Donna from personnel," he breathed as two fingers slipped inside the underwear and traced him from tip to base.

She winged an eyebrow. "Not as much as me, I'd wager."

"Cheeky." He pressed into her, and she took him, hot and hard, into her waiting hand. A low whine escaped as she switched her grip and began pumping him with slow, sure strokes. "You … you've gotten quite good," he managed.

"Lots of practice. On myself." Wrapping an arm around his shoulder, she stretched up just a bit so she could nibble his ear as well, her lips curling into a sultry smile as his eyes went large and dark. "Oh, you like that, don't you? The thought of me laying in bed at night, exploring myself while imagining it's all you. Learning what I like, imagining what would drive you up the wall, my love." She flicked her thumb over the tip of his cock.

He moved so fast it surprised both of them. He scooped her up and had her on the closest flat surface he could spot, the sofa just a few feet away. He quickly unbuttoned her jacket, she undid his bowtie, then just gave up. He reached beneath her skirt, fingers purposefully skimming legs through the silk stockings until she bucked beneath him. Instead of encountering the step-ins that were so popular, he found bare skin past her garter belt, then _her_ \- wet, warm and eager.

"Well, well, well," he murmured. "Aren't you the rebel?"

"It's laundry day," she gasped as he slid a finger in her, angling his thumb to press against her clit.

"Lucky for me."

"Lucky for us." She jerked on his half-open shirt. "Oh, now, now, now."

He flipped her skirt up, the length landing in her face, and she laughed as she batted the fabric away. Then, he slid home and they both moaned. It had been so long, and they wanted each other so much. It didn't take long before she screamed her release into his shoulder, and he managed a whimper before riding out through his own and collapsing.

They lay there, breathing gradually easing. He pressed butterfly kisses to her cheeks, and she lazily stroked his back. The window was open, and the spring air cooled the room and their heated skin. When he could begin to move again, he edged them around until his back was against the sofa and she was nestled in his arms.

"I love you," he said, surprised at how easy the words came. Oh, he'd told her just a couple hours earlier, but this was different.

She traced circles on his chest. "I love you, too. Where're you staying?"

"Ah … been sleeping in Idris."

"Doctor!"

"Well, I sort of ran out of money …"

"When's the last time you ate?"

"I haven't been that hungry. Just been eating these jam cookies from Britain. You should try them, they're really good."

"You need food." She started to get up, mentally wincing at what she didn't have in the kitchen -- namely food. "There's a diner at the end of the block, and …"

"I need you," he whispered and pulled her back to him.

"I can hear your stomach growling."

"It's just settling." His arms tightened around her. "Please, River. Just a minute more. I just want to hold you."

She relented. How could she not when he looked at her with those soulful eyes. "Just a minute more," she conceded and snuggled into him. "Then food. Then, maybe next time, we'll actually make it to the bed." She kissed his chin. His hand moved to her curls, threading through them and lightly massaging her scalp. She tucked her face in the crook of his shoulder, and everything was peaceful and still.


End file.
